Pride Rock
Pride Rock is a magnificent rock formation that serves as the home to the royal lions in The Lion King universe. Information Its most conspicuous feature is a large rock platform that is analogous to a royal throne. On this platform, the lion king of the Pride Lands stands while the animals of his kingdom pay homage to him. It is also the place where the alpha lion's offspring that will succeed him is presented to the animals in a ceremony. Also, when the new ruling lion ascends to ruler ship of the lands, he stands on the platform and roars loudly, formally claiming control of The Pride Lands. The other lions of the den gather below the platform and roar in reply, signifying their acknowledgment and acceptance of the new Lion King. History The Pride originally starts off of King Ahadi and his mate Queen Uru. They are the parents of Mufasa and Taka/Scar and the now deceased Thema the female of the litter. And the family tree sets off from there. Queen Uru was born in Pride Rock of the King Mohatu and Queen Sita but she dies when Uru is still a cub. So Uru is raised by her father. Ahadi on the other hand was born in the Marsh Pride to Makuro and Deni. They are the leaders of the Marsh Pride. Uru and Ahadi first meet when she is found nearly drowning in an overflooded watering hole of course to her rescue comes Ahadi and the two finally introduced themselves but Ahadi is chased away by Makuro and thats the last time they see each other. Years past and Ahadi is a full grown male lion. He is the first of the royal line to lead a pride without a mate. Love to him in his opinion is a waste of his time and seems to be distracting to his royal duties. As Ahadi is patroling the territory he happens to see a lone lioness chasing an antelope. Impressed by her hunting skill he comes towards her as she is killing her prey. When he introduces himself he is nearly swiped in the face by her killer claws. Unsure whether she should trust Ahadi she holds her ground. Ahadi assures her that he means no harm and she finally relaxes but with one second look into her eyes Ahadi figures out who she is. Uru finally recognizes him and agrees to join his pride as the lead huntress of the pride. But she still seems unsure about Ahadi and keeps her distance from him but on one night she finds him in the grass staring up at the stars. The two have a long conversation and find themselve nuzzling and become a mated pair. Thats the start of the future King Mufasa and his siblings Taka and Thema. Thema died as a stillborn from unknown causes so the story now revolves around Taka and Mufasa. Mufasa is the oldest and Taka is the youngest. Mufasa and Taka got along well like normal brothers but they were always being trained by their father by how they act and their responsability. The two always play and usually play with their friends Sarabi and Sarafina. Sarabi and Sarafina are the two female cubs of the pride they are not related but they are best friends. Trivia * In Ginny's fanfics, there are four Princesses Of Pride Rock, Kiara, Clea, Belee, and Kia. * There are four Princes Of Pride Rock, Kopa, Kovu,and Kenai. * Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Lion King 3: Hyena Rules *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *The Lion King: Kopa's Story *The Lion King IV: A Hero Falls *Fan Gallery Young Simba standing apon Pride Rock.jpg|Young Simba at Pride Rock Priderock5.png|Pride Rock as it appears in The Lion King 1½ Image. TLG.jpg Image. Rock.jpg Image.smile.jpg image. TLK opening .jpg image. Zazu and Mufasa .jpg image. TLK end .jpg image. Red rock .jpg image. Rock at night .jpg image. Rock in flames .jpg Image.presentation.jpg Image.pride .jpg Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Lion Prides